Category talk:Prologue
I wrote a summary for the whole prologue. It misses out most of the detail but mentions people, relationships and artifacts. It's what I think is the bare minimum knowledge required to jump in at series 1. Would that be welcome addition? Here it is anyway... Prologue summary Episode 1: Hello! Sasha, a very stealthy antiques appraiser who favours dark, fitted, practical clothing, tries and fails to lose some pursuers in a crowd. Bertie, a man brimming with upper-class self-assurance bedecked in incredibly vulgar plate armour covered in images of falcons, belegs a table. He’s attempting to demonstrate his skills to Zolf, the dour, peg-legged, dwarven cleric of Poseidon who leads a small mercenary company. The only other member of the mercenary company, Figgis, is also present. On their way to a crowd-control job, the company encounter Sasha in an alley. They end up knocking Sasha’s pursuers unconscious. Hamid is a playboy halfling mage and son of banking magnates. Having just lost an immense sum in a casino he stumbles across the fight and recognises his old university pal, Bertie. Episodes 2 to 17 Zolf fires Figgis for not participating in the fight. Thanks to Bertie’s upper class contacts, the party witness the presentation and auction by Lord Edison of an incredible mechanical servant called the Simulacrum, capable of building copies of itself. British and Japanese delegations each bid a phenomenal amount of money to obtain the Simulacrum. An explosion wreaks destruction and kills Edison. The perpetrators are found to be from Other London, the London below London. Sargent Richard Harringay, who contracted Zolf for crowd control, now contracts the party to recover the perpetrators and/or the Simulacrum. The party find bits of the Simulacrum and signs of an explosion in a sewer. In an expedition to Other London the party are captured by a group led by a man called Ashen. He takes the party to Barret Racket, presumably Sasha’s uncle. Barret wants Sasha to give him The Will. Convinced that she does not have it, Barret reveals that Brock (obviously someone important to Sasha) is in Paris. He also convinces Hamid to put on a magical ring. He then directs the party to the perpetrators they are seeking. The party finds and defeats the perpetrators. They recover Edison’s sketch book, which contains a metal sample, an origami swan, a safe-deposit key, a seed, and mentions of Francois Henri and Prague. They learn that someone called Jeremy escaped with the plans for the Simulacrum. They also capture the leader who turns out to be Byron’s sister in disguise. Back in London, Lady Starling, the new head of the Meritocratic Forces, leaves the sketchbook in the party’s possession and contracts them to recover the plans for the Simulacrum. Multiple times during the prologue, a pair of identical-looking gnomes are seen. They each wear a dark suit and carry a briefcase. They make eye contact with Bertie and acknowledge him with a nod but don't engage in conversation. 14:23, May 1, 2019 (UTC) :Oh absolutely! We could add it to the top of the prologue episode list, or maybe the bottom so people don't spoil themselves? If you have opinions on where it should go let me know. I'll fiddle with it this evening. :Kqlink42 (talk) 19:03, May 1, 2019 (UTC) :: Great! Do you mean add the above text to a new page with the Prologue category? That works for me. It could have the title "Prologue summary (spoilers for 17 episodes!)" I like the idea that it appears first and contains a warning. What do you reckon? :: Also, I added a short paragraph to mention the sinister pair of gnomes. Not sure whether this is necessary TBH, although it might prime listeners for the party's trip to the British museum in season 1. :: 08:40, May 2, 2019 (UTC) :::If the goal is to make it easy to just skip the prologue, that is a nice addition. HHD&S is more interesting knowing just how long they've been following him. It's up on the prologue episode page, feel free to tweak it there if you think of anything else. :::Kqlink42 (talk) 16:59, May 2, 2019 (UTC) :::: Awesome! Thank you :) :::: 18:43, May 2, 2019 (UTC)